This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Division of Kidney, Urologic, and Hematologic Diseases DKUHD of the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases NIDDK, in collaboration with the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke NINDS, the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development NICHD and the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute NHLBI funded a cooperative agreement including two Clinical Coordinating Centers and a Data Coordinating Center to conduct a prospective epidemiological study of children with chronic kidney disease CKD.The primary goals of this study are to determine the risk factors for decline in kidney function and to define how a progressive decline in kidney function impacts a neurocognitive function and behavior the risk factors for cardiovascular disease and growth failure and its associated morbidity. A total of 540 children with chronic kidney disease estimated GFR 30-75 ml/min/1.73 m2 will be enrolled in this prospective observational study over 4 years and undergo a series of tests to study the hypotheses given below.